Margo's Letter
by steampunkcatz
Summary: MARGO AND Q ARE GOIN' TO BE REUNITED PPLS. In celebration of the upcoming Paper Towns movie I've decided to write a super short (and my first) PT fanfic! I know, I know, don't get too excited that I'm back around. I'd summarize what it's about but TBH it's so short that it's a summary as itself. NEW CHAPTER POSTED!
1. Chapter 1

_I_ couldn't believe it.

It'd been a year since I'd seen Margo. When a small bubblegum colored letter was delivered to my front door at 6:00 in the morning, accompanied by a shrilling doorbell ring, somehow I knew it was from her, and time froze as I leaned down to grasp it from the porch. I opened it, carefully as if it was made of gold, tears springing into my eyes as memories flooded back from our time together that previous year, and I was completely conscious of the fact that I'd daydreamed for so long of getting this letter, scanning through her mess of odd capitalization errors.

dear Q,

i Know It's been a While since we've SpokEn, and I'd like to Apologize for my misguiding wOrds – yOu must tragicaLLy Hate Me for EveryThing I put You, Ben, Radar, and Lacey thRough… tHe truth Is i'Ve been getting some things done… Things I Had to do befOre I could send this to you Directly. NoW thaT The time has come I'll have To ask You To meeT me aT tHe Tree. You Know the oNe.

-margo

I could instantly feel my heart beating faster, but in the back of my mind was fear. Fear of what would come next. What if she didn't feel the same way about me anymore? I imagined her stick straight mane and mesmerizing ocean eyes, butterflies fluttering in my chest – their stenciled wings circling my heart. Picturing her dragon-cool shirt only perpetuated my sentimental state of living, as everyday remainders of her served to be excruciatingly painful in this town. I could gaze at her from behind the windows of every boutique. In the corner of my eyes I swore the manikin was her. I hear her voice calling in the chirps of neighborhood crickets, her whispers are the grains of sand blown across a beach. I clutched tight to the letter, afraid it would blow away by the light whooshes of summer wind.

 _Why does it matter what would come next?_ I realized blissfully.

The future is forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbing on more deodorant than required, I choked down my mom's homemade omelet, slipped on my converse, and rushed outside, heading towards the park where a once young and uncorrupted Q and Margo had discovered Robert Joyner's rotting corpse propped against a looming tree, flies landing on the splattered bark blood like pigs in mud. Robert Joyner had died, snatching our innocence along with him before his flight to heaven, soaring above the clouds as if his balloon string had been ripped at a carnival. – _popped_ , if you were looking for a more accurate metaphor related to Mr. Joyner's incident.

I squinted from the harsh sunlight, but kept going, my senses going haywire. I needed to touch her, one more time.

Jefferson had been my home for so many years. Before going off to college, this would be the finest way to say goodbye. Goodbye to Robert Joyner, goodbye to Margo Roth Spiegelman, her revenge plot, and to the voice inside of my head telling me to go back to it all.

It was time to move on. Margo wouldn't want this for me – obsessing about her to the point that it drove me madder than the hatter himself. I loved her, so much. I hope she genuinely loved me too. But giving her a final kiss would be enough closure for now. Holding her tight, breathing her in and exhaling what had become of us, everything that would ever be of us - pain.

Just then the park came into view. I approached eagerly, and the blur crouched against the tree suddenly came to life, exactly how I remember her. When I came into view she sat down, hugging her knees against her chest. I slowed my pace as my pulse began to throb, sending the message to every vein in my body that this was my one chance to make things right.

"I missed you, Quentin Jacobsen."

"Ditto, Margo Roth spiegelman."

"So how have our mutual friends been doing?"

"They're great. I still keep in touch with them."

"…"

"Margo, what's going to happen after I leave for college? With us? What's your plan?"

"You know I'm crazy about you, Q. But you deserve someone that's more – how can I put it – stable.

"Margo, I don't give a shit about how often you disappear, as long as you take me with you."

Margo smiled, lines appearing around the corner of her eyes. Then it transformed into a sob. Tears flowed down her cheeks, mascara running – she resembled a sad raccoon.

"Margo. Margo, listen."

I wanted so badly to comfort her. I started to stroke her cheek and wipe away her tears. I didn't want her to feel guilty for hiding anymore. We all need to hide from our problems sometimes, and leave hints for the ones who know us best.

I kissed her softly, yet passionately on the lips, and I could feel her desire as she began to kiss me back, wrapping her hands around my neck.

"College isn't the place for me." She said, after a few minutes of sitting in silence.

"I understand. Margo. But I'll do whatever it takes if it means you'll stay with me."

"Just be you, Quentin. Whatever will be, will be."

"Wanna go back to my house, then?"

"Sure. Maybe later Lacey can come over."

"If that's what you want."

"Hopefully she doesn't hold too much of a grudge against me for causing you all that trouble."

"She'll get over it." I sighed.

Shrugging playfully, she lifted herself up from the dew covered grass and reached for my hand. Grinning, I stood up beside her.

Together we walked towards the horizon, along Jefferson Park's single, gravel-covered sidewalk, leaving our doubt behind us along with Robert Joyner.

 _ **Thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! It means the world.**_

 _ **I think this'll be the last chapter for now but I'll be making another PT fanfic soon and it'll come out within the next month. I have faith you'll love it. If you liked this story, make sure to share it with your friends and tell them to leave a review.**_

 _ **Follow me to see what I do next!**_

 _X Larissa_


End file.
